


He Gave You All

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Angry Stiles, Cheating, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Sad Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing in front of them wasn’t Stiles; only the shell was Stiles everything else wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had fifteen-bloody-minutes and I was on the board with it until I forgot about it and this happened. I got an order to write about Stiles being betrayed by Derek and Scott and for some reason this is what I got; and then I got so excited and the time ran out. Sorry.

 

 

The betrayal shouldn’t have hurt him as much as it did, it shouldn’t have cut so deeply and mercilessly as it did for a part of him had always known he wasn’t good enough for the likes of Derek Hale. **** And yet as he stood there it sure as hell hurt, a sharp ache appeared in his chest and as the truth of the situation settled the pain grew. **** Stiles stumbled out of the loft the traitors unaware that they had been caught. ****

 

Stiles could barely breathe as he made his escape and he could barely see because there were dark spots swirling around his vision, before the rattling lift had reached the lower-level of the old and decrepit building he had been sick twice the stench of his unwanted creation ruling the small space. 

 

Stumbling out of the building and falling into the cool embrace of the autumn air, Stiles gasps for air, by now the pain was so incredible in his chest that Stiles started clawing at his chest trying to get to his heart that felt like it was being squeezed into oblivion while at the same time being ripped apart. 

 

Stiles pulls out his phone, his hands are shaking so bad that he can’t hold on to the phone which slips through his fingers, he watches as it falls to the ground and he soon follows hitting the ground hard and mercilessly as his mind is unable to process what is taking place. Stiles attempts to call-out for help, surely someone would hear, but he can’t even make enough of a sound to be called a sound; there is too much and too little air in his body, his chest feels like it is contracting painfully and he feels like the air that surrounds him is chocking him. 

 

While Stiles struggles to get to his phone his need to call for help is far greater than the agony his body suffers from, his thoughts are flooded with what he had just experienced several floors above the ground that cradles his body; and with the thoughts the pain in his body grows.

 

_ Stiles couldn’t wait to see Derek, couldn’t wait to see the werewolf that had stolen his heart, he wants it so badly that he has barely been able to focus on anything that isn’t Derek Hale because for the past two days Stiles hadn’t seen his Sourwolf and hardly heard from him. Stiles was able enough to understand the separation they had been forced into for Derek was trying to be a better Alpha to his Betas and be a better brother to his sister; Stiles was still amazed and so happy about finding Erica and Boyd alive, and he was so glad that Derek Hale had someone other than just Peter left from his family.  _

 

_ Things were looking up, there was hope and with this hopefulness in the air Stiles had spent a good amount of time baking a fine chocolate cake for tonight would be the first pack-meeting with a pack that was whole, and that demanded cake. Stiles entered the loft happily humming some little song his mother had sang in her mother-tongue, he could not remember the words of the song but the melody had never abandoned him unlike the words, he enters the loft effortlessly due to the key Derek had given him after their relationship had turned into something more sexual; he would never call their relationship romantic for neither one of them was romantic, but their relationship was one of mutual understanding and affection.  _

 

_ It took Stiles a few seconds before his brain caught up with what was going on between the man Stiles loved and the person he considered to be his brother, the sight of Derek and Scott both naked as on the day they were born burned into his mind never to be forgotten or lost, it took hearing Derek moan out, `Fuck, Scott you’re so perfect, so fucking perfect.´ to bring the message to the younger male standing there still holding a large homemade cake, a young man who had mistakenly thought he was loved by both of the men on the bed on which Stiles had lost his virginity on.  _

 

_ The pain came sharp and cruel, he dropped the cake before running out of the loft and back into the elevator that had brought him there, he could still hear Scott moans and words of, `Harder, fuck me harder Alpha.´  _

 

_ The image of his best friend and brother all-fours like Stiles had been so many times, getting fucked by Stiles Derek had Stiles throwing-up in the lift and sobbing with the same miserable passion with which he had cried over the death of his mother.  _

 

He gives-up, no longer hungry to survive another day, and so he stops and simply hopes death will be much gentler towards him than what life had been. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

Sheriff Stilinski stared at his son or what looked like the boy who had left their house days ago smiling happily and balancing a very large chocolate cake, a cake his son had made for the happy return of his friends, but now his son was there on the hospital bed eyes wide open but the light and life that had always been a part of his son’s brown eyes was not there; his son was not clinically or technically dead, but something sure as hell wasn’t right with his boy. Even his voice was distant and cold, his skin felt cold to the touch and he was too quiet to be his Stiles. 

 

For the past four days his son had been at the hospital, refusing visitations from anyone other than him and Melissa McCall; his son had said he didn’t have friends when asked why he refused to see his friends. 

 

Something was not right with his son and it was not the weak heart that was beating within his chest, a heart frail and fragile a heart that had months ago been healthy and strong. But it was not the heart that was the issue, it was the coldness that had settled inside his son; it was a terrifying thing to find his son so different. 

 

`Are we leaving? ´ the boy perched on the edge of the bed he had been signed too asked. 

 

John had signed the necessary paperwork but now he hesitated; because he knew not this person before him. This boy was a stranger.

 

`Can we leave? ´ the boy with Stiles face asked voice devoid of anything similar to the boy John had raised and loved for years. 

 

`Yes.´ John answers voice tight, he walks over to the cards and balloons and all the little gifts his son’s friends had sent him, `I’ll just pack all of this and then we can go.´ 

 

`Leave them.´ Stiles said getting off of the bed, `I don’t need that junk.´

 

John freezes because for as long as he could remember his son had always been fond of keeping cards given to him, Stiles had always loved to keep any evidence of people showing him that he was cared for and loved; it was one of the traits he shared with his mother Claudia. 

 

`Son, are you sure, there’s a lot of love and thought in these gifts? ´ 

 

`Love? ´ The way the young man said the word had John Stilinski pausing for the word was uttered with an air of indescribable loathing, `Love in cards bought in haste from some dingy little store? Love in the shape of messy little gifts and balloons? I am not a foolish child that needs to be lulled by false words and little gifts of no use.´ 

 

** ~*~ **

 

It felt like forever since Derek had seen Stiles, he had never imagined the ache he would feel within his chest when Stiles was not there with him. It was pure agony not being able to talk to the one person who had kept his confessions and words tightly locked-up in a fault of confidentiality, Derek missed the way Stiles made him feel safe and free of judgment; he missed the intimacy of their conversations and moments alone when their bodies could do the talking for both of them. Derek missed hearing Stiles talk, to hear Stiles actually talk instead of the ranting and spewing of words he would do around the others. Derek missed the sound of Stiles heart, his scent that always calmed him down when he felt particularly riled-up by his own circumstances. 

 

`They should be here at any minute.´ Melissa McCall said as she brought out the last of the food, she’d spent the better part of the day slaving away in the Stilinski kitchen making sure there was enough food for all to ear. 

 

Scott glanced over at him, and both of them knew what the other one was thinking, they both needed Stiles back in their lives in one way or another. 

 

`I’ve missed my Batman. ´ Erica said as she brought out the last of the assortment of drinks, leaning against Boyd who wrapped his arm around his mate lovingly; apparently being trapped in a vault had strengthened the bond Derek had sensed in the two from the start, he was happy for them but also jealous because although he had felt a bond between Stiles and him he had never been brave-enough to act upon it.

 

`I never thought I’d say it, but I’ve missed him too.´ Boyd said softly into Erica’s hair. 

 

Derek can feel his uncle watching him from where he is seated in the chair that reeks of the Sheriff, and Derek shoots a glare at the man who had made every attempt at getting closer to Cora but she hadn’t surrendered herself to Peter’s words of woe and praises. Of course Peter knew what had been going on between Derek and Scott, and Peter was taking a sick-pleasure in knowing that he could make the situation even worse by opening his mouth and telling everyone what had caused Stiles to collapse in the middle of the street where a pair of drag queens had found him.

 

The sound of the cruiser snaps Derek out of his thoughts and has everyone hurrying into the foyer, they wouldn’t be scream SURPRISE because of the fear that they would cause another heart-attack to hit their friend and pack-mate, instead they all stood there waiting for the man of the hour to walk through the doors. 

 

Derek listens to the heartbeats outside the house, the sheriff’s heart beats strong while Stiles had lost the strength and haste it had once had and the unfamiliarity of the beat proved what Melissa had told them about Stiles condition; they had to care for Stiles now the way he had done with all of them. 

 

The door opened and then he was there, Stiles was there but the jubilation Derek might have felt shattered when Stiles asked, `Why are you peopling here? ´ 

 

Derek felt like a bucket of ice-water had been dumped on him and he could hear his wolf whimper because there he was Stiles Stilinski alive but something was very much wrong with the human who looked no more happy to see them than what Derek had been when the sound of the ambulance arriving outside his loft disturbed the feeling of satisfaction Derek had felt while stuck in Scott who had looked blissed out beneath him; Stiles looked no more pleased to see them than what Derek had been when the scent of Stiles and chocolate cake mixed with the fresh scent of his and Scott combined scents and the release they had achieved just seconds ago reached his senses. 

 

`Welcome home Stiles.´ Melissa said as she hurried over to hug the young man who looked so cold and distant, Derek knew from experience that Stiles was a hugger if you hugged him back he hugged you and sometimes he would just hug you without reason or warning; but there Stiles stood arms limp at his sides and a look of loathing on his face as the mother of his best friend hugged him. 

 

`We’ve got cake and curly fries.´ Erica said as she waited to get to Stiles, and as soon as Melissa withdrew far enough from Stiles the female werewolf yanked him into her arms, `I’ve missed you so much Batman.´ 

 

** ~*~ **

 

Melissa had hopped it had just been the hospital, that the unhappy surroundings was the reason for the coldness she sensed in the boy who had always been there for her son, but as she hugged Stiles she knew it was something far more than just the surroundings that was wrong with Stiles. She looked over at the father of the boy and from the way John’s shoulders were slumped she knew there was indeed something wrong with the boy. 

 

And when Erica had finished hugging the boy she called Batman, Stiles stepped away from everyone and made his way towards the stairs. 

 

`Stiles?´ was all Melissa got out of her as she watched in stunned disbelief as the boy abandoned everyone that had come there to celebrate his return. 

 

When Stiles opened his mouth and began to speak she was shocked to the core by the harshness of his words and the coldness in his voice, and the blankness of his expression as well as the emptiness in the eyes that resembled Claudia’s so much, `You may continue this farce if you wish. But I’m not. We’re not friends. We’re not family. We are nothing to one another.´ 

 

Someone gasped, and everyone looked absolutely shocked by what their friend was saying, the room felt so very cold that it made Melissa shiver where she stood. 

 

`Come on Stiles.´ Isaac Lahey said, taking a step towards the direction of Stiles, `You don’t believe that.´ 

 

`Listen to my heart mutt, and tell me if I’m telling you lies.´ Stiles didn’t even grant Isaac a look, `We are not friends. We are not family. We are nothing to one another. So leave me alone.´ 

 

`STILES!´ John shouted in anger and disbelief it was enough to make Stiles look at him with cold eyes that made Melissa wonder when the boy that had always been so full of warmth had vanished. 

 

`What? ´ When John said nothing Stiles simply sighed out, `Go get yourself a drink, that’s what you want isn’t it, to drink yourself away until everything that’s real is gone.´ 

 

`STILES.´ Scott snapped and that drew Stiles attention to Melissa’s son, Stiles raised on of his eyebrows as if to say, `Yes? What can I do for you Scott? ´ 

 

`What’s wrong with you?´ was all Scott could say, his voice trembled and Melissa wanted nothing more than to wrap her son into a tight embrace but she could not move because she was so captivated by the stranger on the stairs. 

 

`Nothing.´ Stiles replied, `I’m fine.´ 

 

`No. No you’re not.´ Scott and Derek said like they had practiced together to sound like they were the same person; equally broken, equally devastated and equally hunted by Stiles change. 

 

`Yes it is.´ Stiles said, voice unchanging, expression blank, `But don’t worry Scotty, you don’t need to be my friend anymore or rather I’d like you to just disappear; frankly you can all just go and leave me alone.´ and the worst part of those words was the fact that Stiles was looking straight at her, and Melissa had never imagined Stiles would wish her gone from his life considering how she had been there for him through broken arms and nasty colds, she had been there to keephim safe when John vanished inside the bottle of Jack Daniels. 

 

This young man climbing the stairs was not the boy Melissa had watched grow. 

 


	2. No rest can cure him now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 minutes is back and my friend let's call her Break is lacking in imagination and so here we are writing stupid little chapters to one of my older stories and this one is the one story I really didn’t feel comfort about continuing because of the crap I got for writing this to begin with, but yeah here we go chapter 2 to a story I got so much shit for. But any way, so my friend Break asked for this one although she wasn’t the one who originally asked for this story but she just scrolled through my 15min stories and pointed at this one, and so here we are she asked for something where Derek’s and Scott’s little secret comes out, and she wanted there to be a little bit of the Sheriff trying so very hard to believe his son is alright (denial, denial, denial) and for Melissa to be well aware that Stiles isn’t alright, she also wanted for Peter to just be around being Peter, and she wanted Lydia to be all in Stiles corner.

 

`I – I’m sorry, ´John Stilinski says sounding rather shaken,, then again why wouldn't he be shocked by everything his son had said, Stiles behavior was so out of character that John was at a complete loss  as were most of the people who'd come there to welcome his son home. John couldn't understand how his  son could be so cold and cruel towards the people who were his friends and family.It didn’t matter that his son hadn’t been himself in a while now, and it wasn’t just because of the surroundings of the hospital, and yet John Stilinski simply couldn’t accept that there was indeed something wrong with his son for he feared what might be found if this odd touch of cruelty wasn't just the result of horrible hospital food and sleepless nights. Still John  would not condone his behavior because he and Claudia had raised their son better than this.

 

`Stiles, he’s – he’s just tired.´ John looks up towards the top of the stairs for a minute as if trying to figure out his own thoughts, and to everyone in the room he looks like a man lost,`I’m sure that once – that once he’s had his rest, that he’ll feel like his old-self again. He’s just exhausted and maybe this was all a little bit too much for him.´

 

`Oh this isn’t just Stiles needing a nap John.´ Melissa snapped but there was more worry than anger behind her words, `That’s – that’s not my – that’s not the Stiles I know, and you know it. Something's wrong John, very wrong.´

 

`I – I know he’s a bit off, but I’m sure he’ll be fine once he’s had his rest.´ John says trying to make some more feeble excuses for Stiles’ odd and worrisome behavior,` Melissa, you - you know how much he hates hospitals so he’s probably not slept much and the stress of it all, he’s just…´ John continues with eyes full of desperation and a want to believe that once Stiles had taken a nap he’d reemerged from his room as wonderful kid John had struggled to raise without his wife,John is desperate to believe that the same boy who’d walked out of the house days ago all smiles and humming while carrying a cake John had been promised to get a piece from once his son got home would emerge from his bedroom; but John Stilinski would have no such luck, he hadn’t got his piece of that wonderful cake which no one had been gotten a piece from all John had got that day was a horrible call telling him his was in the hospital and the news that the young heart had stopped which had nearly halted John’s own heart, and once Stiles came out of his room when their guests had gone home John would learn that there was indeed a frightful change to his only child.

 

`Oh stop deluding yourself Sheriff, it is highly unbecoming of you.´ Peter sighs from his spot before getting up on his feet, he ignores the growls coming from the other werewolves in the room and instead begins to move towards the table where a great deal of food had been set out for everyone to  join; sure, Melissa McCall had made it clear which foods she would allow Stiles to enjoy and which were so very much no longer on Stiles’ to eat list, because of Stiles’ sudden bout of heart-failure there were a great deal of changes to take place in the dietary needs of the boy although just for tonight Stiles had been granted a reprieve in the shape of curly fries.

 

 There were plenty of growls but Peter had no interest in their outrage, he had his own interests and one of them was the assortment of foods, grabbing one of the plates and without the invitation to dig in Peter began to stack food on his plate, `That’s, ´ Peter points towards the direction of the stairs before going back to stacking food on his plate, ` your son, and he’s not in a need of a nap, a spanking yes but a nap no.´ Peter doesn’t miss the way Derek’s eyes flash-red, it was remarkable to Peter that even after everything Derek had done he was still so very possessive over the boy upstairs ripping down posters and pictures off of his bedroom walls.

 

`Peter.´ Derek growls but Peter just rolls his eyes at the Alpha and continues, `He’s angry.´ Peter says rather casually while trying to figure out how to get as much food as possible on the plate he was holding, `He’s bitter, which is reasonable considering he found his boyfriend fucking his best friend or was it the other way around Scott? ´ Peter glances over at the younger werewolf who’s turned several shades paler and stepping closer to the Alpha who looks as taken aback by Peter’s words.

 

Peter’s words have brought down such a loaded silence that even the human ears can hear the hum of the Stilinski fridge, no one but Peter is moving and as the tension in the room grows Peter smiles a little because he knows that the shit is about to hit the fan and he’s ready to watch it happen. It doesn’t take all that long for Peter’s words to really sink into everyone in the room causing several people to cry out with outrage and disbelief,most of the people are unable to believe that Scott and Derek could do such a thing as sleep with each other or that Derek would cheat on Stiles, but the magic of disbelief and denial is broken the moment Derek snaps at his uncle who attempts to look as innocent as possible but in all fairness the former-Alpha looked no more innocent than a serial killer standing amongst his victims holding a bloodied blade in hand and a severed head in the other.

 

 `Oh was it a secret? So sorry.´ Peter says in a mock of an apology, his hand resting over his heart but Peter was by no means sorry for letting the cat out of the bag, if anything he took a special kind of pleasure in knowing he’d caused his nephew and the young werewolf Derek had been fucking around with behind the back of young Stiles Stilinski a great deal of discomfort and trouble.

 

`You son of a bitch! ´ Erica roars before throwing a well-aimed punch at not her Alpha but the younger male standing next to him, knocking Scott McCall to the floor nose bleeding while she tried to get another punch and a kick at him but Boyd picks her up and steps away the beta on the floor just enough so that Erica couldn’t hurt either one or Melissa who’s in a flash down by her son’s side cradling his head in her healing hands.

 

She checks on her son first before beginning to ask in an almost pleading sort of way, `You didn’t, did you? Scott tell me you didn’t.´ but it’s clear by the look in her eyes that she’s not all that sure of his innocence, Scott can’t even bring himself to look at his mother who chocks out a horrified, `No. No.´

 

 `How could you!?´ Erica screams at her Alpha while Boyd struggles to keep a hold of her, Derek’s face hardens as he’s putting-up his walls Peter knew Derek liked to hide-behind when he was hurting.

 

`How the fuck could you,´ she turns her glares back at Scott who is still on the floor with a tearful look in his puppy-dog eyes, but the look does nothing to lessen Erica’s anger if anything the pitiful look enraged the she-wolf further, `How could you fucking do that to him Scott!? To _him_ Scott! I’m going to kill you.´ Boyd may not say anything but he does glare at Derek like he’d love to punch the Alpha’s light-out but he’s stuck at trying to keep Erica from killing their Alpha’s lover.

 

`I can’t believe this.´ Lydia says voice cold, she’s brushing her hands over her dress before narrowing her eyes on Derek and Peter’s smile grows a little.

 

` Did you really cheat on Stiles? ´Lydia asks her eyes narrowing dangerously there’s pure hatred in her eyes as she looks straight at Derek.

 

Derek could try and lie, and Peter sort of would love it if he did but Derek’s silence is an answer enough to clever Lydia who is reaching out her hand towards the now very pale-faced Allison Argent pulling her up onto her feet, `I should’ve talked him out of loving you Hale because he deserves so much better than you.´Lydia wraps her arm around a visibly shocked Allison before glaring at Scott McCall and hissing at him like an angry snake, `And you Scott, I could just kill you,´ and she really could kill him, everyone could hear it in her heartbeat, `he’s been your best friend through thick and thin and this is what you do to him! You are disgusting McCall.´

 

` You both are disgusting.´ Allison says and Peter takes pleasure in her misery, she looks so small and broken as Lydia guides her towards the exit but there’s a deep sense of loathing coming from her, ` I can’t even stand looking at either one of you.´

 

`Come on Allison, I’ll drive you home.´ Lydia says rather softly before she turns her attention towards a stunned Sheriff Stilinski, `Tell Stiles that he can call me if he wants to talk, or if he just needs me.´The Sheriff just nods eyes still wide in disbelief and shock eyes moving from Derek to Scott and back to Derek again, and with that the two girls leave although no one misses the way Lydia growls out, `Hale. McCall. You’d better sleep with one eye-open.´

 

As soon as the door is closed behind the two girls Peter chuckles, `I can’t believe none of you realized your beloved Alpha was fucking young McCall here.´ Peter takes a bite of the mini-sandwiches Erica Reye’s had brought to the house, her sandwiches truly were overshadowed by the ones Stiles would make when during pack meetings, Peter really hoped Stiles got back to himself soon so that he could get one good sandwich without having to make one himself, Peter swallows the piece of in his mouth before continuing with an air of bemusement, `They’ve been at it for a month, fucking around like rabbits behind Stiles back.´

 

`You bastards.´ John growls, repeating the words a few more times as if trying to rain-in the growing rage within him, and Peter wouldn’t mind seeing the man shoot one or both of the guilty werewolves, it would be a great show really and maybe Peter had a soft spot for the Stilinski kid.

 

`I think you two should leave.´ Isaac says voice low and disappointed and he can’t even look at the two cheating bastards, although Allison and Scott had broken-up and Scott had been supposedly single Isaac still felt like he’d cheated on Stiles even though they only had a brother/best friend relationship going on or had going on because from where Isaac was standing that boat had sailed off with torn sails and a taking in water like the Titanic.

 

`I really think you two should leave, like right now because I’m not sure I can keep holding Erica back.´ Boyd finally says voice low and full of anger.

 

`Sir, ´ Derek says turning his gaze towards the fuming Sheriff while helping McCall back up on his feet, `please I – we just need to talk to Stiles, to explain.´ And Scott nods his head in agreement.

 

`Explain what!?´ Sheriff snaps causing Scott to whimper a little, `Were you in a relationship with my son Hale? Yes or no.´

 

`Sir, please, ´ Derek begins to say but the sheriff will have none of it, and Peter is happy to see how all of this would playout.

 

`Yes or no Hale? It’s a simple question, were you in a relationship with my son? ´ the Sheriff asks with a voice full of authority.

 

`I was, yes.´ Derek answers voice low and full of shame but before he can continue with whatever weak excuses he could create on the go the sheriff snaps at Scott, `And what about you Scott. Were you aware of Derek’s and Stiles’ relationship? ´ Scott nods lowering his gaze to the floor like a child being told off by its parents. It’s all rather pathetic and Peter frowns displeasingly at the both of them.

 

`Now tell me, we’re you two fucking each other?´ the sheriff snaps and Scott literally jumps and Derek reaches out a comforting hand to lay on the back of the younger werewolf’s neck, `We’re you two fucking each other without Stiles’ knowing it? And this is once more a yes or no question.´

 

`Oh they were fucking like animals.´ Peter answers and it earns him another glare and growl from his nephew but Peter feels safe where he is so he just smiles at his nephew, `Come now Derek, no point in lying now that the cat is out of the bag.´

 

`We’re you fucking around behind my son back! ´

 

`YES! ´ Derek roars back at the sheriff, `Yes we were, alright, are you happy now? ´

 

`You fucking peace of shit.´ Erica snarls and Scott just looks like he’d love nothing more than to vanish from the face of the earth or perhaps to travel back in time and undo his mistakes.

 

`Then what the hell can you, either of you, possibly say to him to make it all better? To fix my son? ´ the sheriff asks unrelenting anger loud and clear in his voice, `was it because of you two that his heart – that he died, that I nearly lost him? ´ Peter doesn’t even need to say that anything the guilt is written on the two faces of the two werewolves that were guilty as sin for the damage done to young Stiles Stilinski, `You two were at it while my son was dying out on the street!´

 

`Oh God I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.´ Scott cries, but there’s no sympathy in the sheriff’s eyes only anger.

 

`Get the fuck out of my house! ´ the sheriff yells eyes wild with anger uncontrollable rage, `Get out right now.´ and when neither Derek or Scott moved the man snapped at Melissa McCall in away everyone was certain he’d never done before, `Get your fucking son out of my house before I put a bullet through his head Melissa!´

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get a chance to read chapter one so there are probably a million things wrong here.


	3. It's Dark

 

Stiles makes his way up the familiar stairs the ones down which he’d fallen more than once, he can feel all eyes on him and isn’t that a strange thing that all he needed to do was speak the truth rather crudely for people to pay him attention? He can hear how John begins to apologize rather feebly for his behavior and Stiles nearly shouts back downstairs for the man not to apologize in his behalf, because why on earth should the man apologize for him it wasn’t like Stiles hadn’t spoken the truth; but Stiles wasn’t in the mood to waste any more time on useless thing like teaching his father not to speak on his behalf, and so instead he makes his way to his bedroom on the second-floor of the house that was like a pathetic museum dedicated to Claudia Stilinski. 

 

Stepping inside his room Stiles is surprised to find it cleaned, spotless even. Someone had taken the liberty to clean his bedroom, and Stiles knew he should be grateful for it because it would make things so much easier for him to do the necessary changes he’d been thinking about doing during his stay at the hospital, but he doesn’t feel grateful and why should he when he’d been the soul person who’d done the cleaning of the Stilinski house before he’d even turned seven. Stiles isn’t stupid, he knows who’d stepped inside his room to tidy up the place, of course Melissa McCall would do something like this to feel useful.

 

Setting the bag holding his new set of drugs each designed to keep his heart going and his blood flowing and his mind from becoming too crowded on his desk, it’s almost funny how many little pills he was expected to take to carry around at this stage of his life. ****Stiles begins to take in the state of his bedroom which in all honesty looks ridiculous with all its stupid little things that had no real use, like the last drawing he’d made with Claudia and all the stupid posters and pictures of him and Scott as well as the Sheriff and Claudia, not to mention all the little trinkets which as well as the collection of comic books and games were honestly useless and a waste of space.

 

Without giving it further thought Stiles begins to strip his room from all the unnecessary crap he’d gathered during the years, he rips down the posters and pictures throwing them down into the small trashcan standing next to his desk before sorting out things he could possibly sell; Stiles isn’t an idiot he knows he could make a small profit with some of his things, and a profit he would make.It’s in the middle of throwing away a set of photographs that he hears someone who sounds suspiciously like Erica roar out, `You son of a bitch! ´ followed by a loud thump. Stiles continues cleaning out his room even when that same voice continues to yell, `How could you!? How could you fucking do that to him Scott!?´ 

 

Stiles pauses his cleaning and listens for a while as someone yells at dear old Scotty, and a part of him wishes he could be there watching how Scott would try and pull the puppy dog eyes on to gain some sympathy or forgiveness.

 

`To _him_ Scott! I’m going to kill you.´ 

 

_ Oh that would be nice to see, _ Stiles thinks pausing before shrugging his shoulders and getting back to cleaning out his room of all the useless shit he’d gathered based on childish wants and dreams, affection and desperation to keep what little he had in the form of friends and family.Stiles doesn’t pause again until another feminine voice is laying in on young Scott McCall, and Stiles has no difficulty in recognizing this voice for there had been a time when he’d been a foolish boy deeply taken by the female downstairs scream, `he’s been your best friend through thick and thin and this is what you do to him! You are disgusting McCall.´ 

 

`Explain what!?´ Stiles hears the sheriff shout with a surprising amount of anger, Stiles gives his ear to the man’s anger while admiring the bare walls and shelves, Stiles knows he should wonder how he’d managed to clear everything so quickly but then again he doesn’t think such a thing would be a useful use of his time. Sadly the Sheriff seems done with yelling and so Stiles simply moves to grab his medication and a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom.

 

`And what about you Scott.´ Stiles hears the Sheriff say voice full of anger which honestly was a waste of time in Stiles opinion because what was the point in being furious with Scott, the guy was an idiot at best of times, ` Were you aware of Derek’s and Stiles’ relationship? ´ Stiles doesn’t pause to hear the answer Scott would give instead he slips inside the bathroom and proceeded to take his medication, Stiles brushed his teeth before washing his face ignoring the slight twinge in his chest, changing into a pair of pajama bottoms and a BHPD t-shirt Stiles had to pause for a minute to catch his breath, Stiles knows in the back of his mind that this sudden bout of chest pains and breathlessness should alarm him but it really doesn’t. 

 

While making his way back to his bedroom Stiles hears Derek yell a confirmative answer to something or other, Stiles can tell by the sound of the werewolf’s voice he was reverting back to his old ways of relying on anger to deal with unwanted emotions, and in the past Stiles would’ve demanded him to stop being such a sourwolf but these days the Alpha was no longer his problem; Derek was now Scott’s problem and Scott was now Derek’s burden to carry. 

 

Stiles slips inside his bedroom ignoring his the sheriff’s furious anger being expelled with words, useless words and useless anger in Stiles opinion. 

 

`You two were at it while my son was dying out on the street! ´Stiles pauses because yes that had been what had happened and the memory of it knocks the air from his lunges and causes the aching in his heart grow sharper, he knows this should worry him especially when it pain spreads into his arm causing his fingers to feel like they did when he’d slept on it all pins and needles. 

 

_ Would’ve been interesting if I’d died there, on the street like some rat,  _ Stiles thinks as he listens to little Scotty McCall cry out with an almost theatrical sort of way, `Oh God I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.´ it’s almost enough to cause Stiles to abort his plans on retiring for the day, Scott pathetic sobbing is almost enough to drive him to walk back downstairs to tell the werewolf to stop crying because apologize were worthless and as useless as all the things he’d cleared his room of. 

 

_ Would you have cried over my lifeless corpse in the morning Scotty?  _ Stiles wonders as he thinks back to how it could’ve been, how he could’ve ended-up spending the night on the street dead and chewed on by alley cats and filthy rats while Scott and Derek fucked and slept. The thought of the shock Scott would’ve had in the morning when he or Derek would’ve looked out the window or maybe walked to Derek’s car and found Stiles there on the street dead, is for some reason very entertaining to Stiles who proceeds to close his bedroom door. 

 

`Get the fuck out of my house! ´ the sheriff yells while Stiles proceeds to move towards his bed, `Get out right now.´ Stiles smiles a little at hearing the man for once standing-up for him but it was hardly much to undo the years of neglecting born from the Sheriff’s desire to protect the small town that was a melting pot of supernatural chaos. 

 

`Get your fucking son out of my house before I put a bullet through his head Melissa! ´ Stiles nearly applauds the sheriff for giving up on his stoic behavior, but Stiles knows the man will eventually walk into the kitchen and drink his guilt and worries away, that he will eventually apologize for his harshness because the man loved Scott like a son who wasn’t like Stiles. 

 

Stiles drops onto his bed feeling rather bored with everything while listening to the noise coming from downstairs, he’s not all that tired more uninspired to do anything now that he’d dealt with clearing the none sense from his room, there was a dullness to life now which he’d never noticed before and Stiles had to wonder how much more of it he could deal with without taking drastic actions. Stiles lays there on his bed listening to what happens downstairs and for once he regrets not accepting the offer Peter Hale had made him because if he had then he could actually hear the conversation that was going on between the sheriff and the others. He hears the moment both Scott and Derek are banished from the house, and he hears the desperation and disappointment in Melissa’s voice when she urges Scott to just go home and leave Stiles alone for at least now the time being, and Stiles knows he should feel bad about the situation Melissa finds herself in and Stiles is sure he should feel something over the fact that she doesn’t leave with her son but decides to stay there with him and the sheriff. Sure, Stiles does feel pity for her because she’s stuck with a son like Scott McCall.

 

He’s is well aware by the sound of the familiar engine of Derek’s Camaro rumble that Scott leaves with his lover, probably heading back to Derek’s to lick their wounds, and shouldn’t that thought make him angry or jealous or at least shouldn’t he feel hurt by the fact that even now the two were choosing each other instead of him? But the thing is Stiles doesn’t feel a thing. 

 

Stiles hears Erica’s displeased protests about just leaving without properly seeing him, but eventually she leaves with Boyd who’d undoubtedly been the one to convince her to leave although she does it by slamming the door behind her. Stiles can hear the muffled voices of the sheriff and Melissa both undoubtedly dealing with the amount of food prepared for an unwanted celebration that was doomed from the start, Stiles knows that without Melissa’s presence the Sheriff would’ve gone straight for his supposedly hidden bottle of Jack but with Melissa who disapproved a great deal of the sheriff’s drinking because of her now ex-husband drunken mistakes; there’s a part of Stiles that feels on edge knowing that the nurse and the sheriff were possibly alone downstairs talking about him, making plans for him.

 

_ There’s nothing wrong with me, _ Stiles thinks as he turns to lie on his stomach, _I’m fine they are all just being ridiculously attached to illusions._

 

~*~

 

Frankly Stiles knows he shouldn’t be all that surprised to wake-up in the middle of the night to Derek Hale trying to sneak into his room stealthily but failing at it as much as Melissa had failed to convince him to have dinner with her and the sheriff,it wasn’t the idea of having dinner with Melissa and the Sheriff that had been unappealing it had simply been the idea of food that had made him decline the offer and instead just burrow deeper into the layers of blankets he’d gathered when it became evident the normal bedding wasn’t enough to fight of the chill he felt.

 

The unfortunate and idiotic intruder that slipped through his bedroom window stumbling over the childish batman backpack which Stiles had kept for one too many years due to some sentimental reasons he no longer suffered from, the silly little backpack had been given to him by Scott and was now the holder of all the little things that belonged to his former best friend and brother. Stiles isn’t too proud to admit that he’d made a slight error in his judgement when it came to the werewolves upholding the Sheriff’s demands, and yes there was a lapse of judgement on Stiles’ part when it came to him not fortifying the house with some good old werewolf-repellent.

 

Without getting out of bed Stiles snapped at the intruder who’d been banished from the house hours ago, `What now Hale?´ the werewolf snaps right up leaving the strap of the backpack Stiles had been given by Scott for his sixth-birthday still attached to his leg, `Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep?´ 

 

`Stiles.´ the werewolf says with that slight whisper of annoyance and that special little something else only reserved for him.

 

_ Fondness _ , his mind supplies which nearly has Stiles rolling his eyes for he had no need or any desire to have anything to do with the werewolf, especially not with anything remotely lining itself with such emotions such as fondness. 

 

`Get out.´ Stiles says voice sharp and unwavering, Stiles has no desire to waste even a second on anyone who wasn’t related to him by blood, what Stiles however does want is to go back to sleep and dream dreamless dreams no one needed to see or know about. He wanted to be left alone, not to talk or deal with unwanted fools like Derek Hale and his boyfriend. 

 

`I can’t.´ Derek says and this has Stiles sitting-up fast enough to pull at something inside his chest but the pain, there are unpleasant tingles going through his back and up his left arm all the way to his fingertips but none of that matters because he’s done dealing with Derek Hale and his bullshit,Stiles is done listening to the werewolf he’d done it once and look how well all that had turned out; all Stiles was left with was a heart that was broken in more ways than one, Stiles had lost the one person he’d naïve to believed would be his most loyal companion through the troubled seas of life. Listening and believing in others had never done Stiles any good it was disappointing to know it took him so long to realize his mistake.

 

`Leave.´ Stiles growls, his heart is pounding painfully fast inside his chest which only fuels his ever growing resentment, Hale stands there head tilting to the side and Stiles knows he’s listening to his heart to see if he’s lying and Stiles didn’t feel for once like that was a bad thing, he wanted the werewolf to understand that _he_ Stiles Stilinski would no longer be a fool for other’s to use and abuse.

 

`You and your bitch of a boyfriend are no longer a part of _this_ idiot’s life.´ Hale looks shocked by what Stiles had just said and it brings a little smirk of satisfaction on Stiles’ lips, it’s the hurt and something that might be concern that fuels Stiles on, and it’s enough to cause Stiles to leap out of bed without falling flat on his face, ` You can’t tell that puppy of yours that he’d better stay the hell away from me or I will hurt him – hell tell that to everyone in your stupid little pack, I’m done with all of you.´ 

 

`Stiles,´ Hale sounds broken, ready to plead and a part of Stiles would love to have the wolf on his knees begging for forgiveness but it would all be nothing more than a waste of time, and Stiles was done wasting his time on useless people, `Please, we’re sorry. Scott, he’s…´ Stiles isn’t even aware that he’s reaching for the lamp on his bedside table, or that he’s throwing it at the werewolf not until he sees it flying towards the person he’d once mistakenly loved, it’s frustrating how easily Hale dodges the flying object and it makes Stiles’ blood boil for it makes it even clearer to him that he’s nothing but a silly-little human. 

 

`Stiles.´ the Alpha snaps angrily the the sudden act of violence against him visibly pulling at the restraints that kept his wolf bound, and Stiles thinks he’d prefer it if the beast was let free at least then if the animal killed or injured him the Argents or any hunter really had the greenlight to hurt and destroy the Alpha and his miserable pack of misfits. 

 

`GET OUT! ´ Stiles screams and grabs the glass of water Melissa had brought him with a bowl of soup which Stiles hadn’t even touched, he’s throwing it deliberately this time and aiming for the beasts head who of course dodges the flying item that has lost its watery content along the flight, `I don’t want to hear about you or your stupid little bitch! ´ 

 

`Stiles.´ Stiles hears his name come out in the form of a whimper from the window through which Derek Hale had only moments ago sneaked in through, and sure enough there’s the one and only Scott McCall half-way through the window lower-lip trembling and sporting his pathetic and pitiful kicked puppy-dog look,it’s all just another push to drive Stiles to the edge but before he can do anything like grabbing the baseball bat next to his bed and braining the two cheaters until they were nothing more than two lifeless corpses with fucked-up faces the Sheriff storms the room with gun in hand and Stiles is mighty disappointed in the man when he doesn’t put a bullet in both werewolves the second he lays his eyes on them.

 

`Get out! Get out of my house before I put a bullet through both your heads.´ the Sheriff snarls wide awake and visibly furious but not enraged enough to shoot either wolf.

 

There’s an unpleasant sensation in Stiles chest it’s almost as if someone is squeezing his heart while ice and fire were pushing through his veins, these horrible sensation is born from having to watch Hale step between the gun pointing at his whimpering boyfriend who’s still got one leg out the window, the Alpha acting like a shield for his new lover really pissed Stiles off to no end or reason.Stiles hadn’t imagined he could still feel so much pain when it came to witnessing the display of protectiveness Hale clearly felt towards the younger werewolf; it hurts, it hurts as much as it had done on the night he’d walked in on the two fucking. 

 

`Stiles. Please.´ McCall whimpers eyes wide and pleading and Stiles fights against the pain in his chest and glares murderously at his former best friend who’s peeking at him from behind the werewolf Stiles had fallen so hard for, but it’s hard to focus his gaze on anything with all the dark spots dancing around his vision. 

 

`Stiles? ´ He hears Hale say, `Something’s wrong.´ 

 

`Get out.´ Stiles gasps through the pain, trying to breathe but the pain is just horrible and he drops to his knees, as the pain explodes in his chest.

 

`Stiles? Son? ´ Stiles hears the Sheriff says voice full of alarm but then as if snapping out of his half-panicked state the Sheriff is up and running towards the assortment of medication Stiles was doomed to take.

 

`Stiles? What’s happening?´ Scott asks like the idiot he is while slipping into the room, and Stiles finds just enough of the strength of will to give McCall the finger while gritting his teeth and trying hard not to scream as what feels like a punch to the heart radiates through his body.

 

`It’s – it’s his heart.´ Hale answers while crossing the distance between him and Stiles, and if Stiles wasn’t in so much pain then Stiles would’ve probably made fun of the expressions both wolves were sporting at the moment, and most likely he’d have barked at the Alpha to stay away and not to touch him but at the moment the pain was simply too great for Stiles to come up with anything remotely funny or to waste his strength or focus on anything but trying to breathe. 

 

`What do I do? ´ Stiles hears his ex yell at the direction of the sheriff who struggling to get one of the caps of the orange bottles with pretty little pills in them and the man of law just ignores the werewolf and keeps telling Stiles to breathe. 

 

The Alpha is on his knees next to Stiles placing his hands on Stiles body that arches forward as another punch like sensation explodes in his heart, and soon the two of them are joined on the floor by McCall who keeps saying Stiles name over and over again and Stiles really just wants to tell the little traitor to shut the hell up but he can’t because there’s and invisible fist in his throat and a clawed invisible hand squeezing the ever living life out of his heart while his veins are shrinking in on themselves. 

 

`Fuck.´ the born werewolf groans and it draws attention up towards his once so handsome face which was now pale.

 

`Should I – should I call an ambulance? ´ McCall asks and the Alpha nods but Stiles spits out a tight, `No.´ 

 

`Move.´ the Sheriff shouts before shoving at McCall and taking his place next to Stiles.

 

`Here. Stiles, swallow it.´ the Sheriff says as he pushes the pill into Stiles mouth and Stiles does as he’s told but with a grimace.

 

`Scott, get him some water.´ Alpha Hale barks at his useless beta who just stands there whimpering and gawking at Stiles who isn’t entirely certain that this pill was going to help him much, `Scott, babe, go.´ 

 

Stiles slaps at the hand on his chest, which is a mistake because as soon as the magical-werewolf-painkiller-touch was gone the pain became worse and Stiles is sure he’s going to die and yet he’s not all that bothered by the idea of dying, and then he feels it the final blow coming and he opens his mouth in a silent scream before the darkness swallows him and his body feels like it’s floating and he loves the feeling so much because he feels free and his mind is for once calm and silent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all start screaming that you hate me and that I should have mentioned that Stiles dies let me tell you HE'S NOT DEAD! It's his spark people that finally sort of makes itself seriously known. SO breathe people!


	4. What Have You Done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here we have it a small chapter that is more about papa Stilinski than anything else.

Sheriff Stilinski was a rational man at least that was how he’d viewed himself to be for many years, he considered himself capable enough of clear thought and reasoning, he’d thought he had a grasp the concept of human nature and the world at large. He’d believed that he’d understood the difference between good and evil while also understanding the world was never truly black and white; he understood there were evils in the world that would never truly vanish not until someone figured how to eradicate the fundamental flaws in human nature such as greed and envy and the hatred the fear of the unknown spawned.

  
John had accepted the existence of the supernatural world, he’d accepted the whole werewolves are real thing be it with some hesitation and difficulty, but still he felt he’d accepted it all rather respectfully considering it was hard to learn that there was another part to the world you’d been raised to believe existed in nothing but movies and books, but he’d accepted it none the less. And having to learn that his son had been thrown into it without his knowledge and to hear all of the dangers his only child had faced, well that had been a difficult thing to swallow but swallow it he had be it after ranting and raving at both Scott and Melissa for not including him in the supernatural cauldron his son had been dropped in.

  
The only piece of information John continued to struggle with, which was still hard to digest was the idea that his son had been in a relationship with Derek Hale who’d clearly been unworthy of his baby boy. John had bitterly swallowed the news that his son had been not only betrayed by the werewolf that had chosen to be in a relationship with John’s son, but although he grasped at it and the knowledge that Derek Hale had behind his son’s back been sleeping around with his son’s so-called best friend; it had been John’s promise to serve and protect that had kept him from going after both McCall and Hale the moment he learned the two had broken his son’s heart and trust in more ways than one.

  
Nothing could’ve however prepared John for the terrifying sight of Stiles displaying his own supernatural side one which from the looks on both Derek’s and Scott’s face’s was something entirely new and unexpected, seeing Stiles body lurch and bend, twist and vibrate so violently that John feared bones would snap within his son’s body, watching and feeling the way some sort of force that seemed manifest like sparkling dust particles around them all; it had been to John both fascinating and terrifying when this unknown power erupted from his son throwing all of them on their assess and across the floor until their bodies were stopped by the four walls of the bedroom, without making a sound all the windows shattered the sharp pieces raining down onto the ground beneath the window, the only sound was his own screams as well as those of Scott’s and Derek’s.  
Nothing could’ve prepared John for that strange moment when he was made aware that his son might not be all that human after all. The odd moment didn’t last long a few minutes perhaps, and when the strange power stopped it did so as suddenly as it had started causing Stiles bent and twisted body to become completely limp arms collapsing to his side before the rest of his clammy body dropped onto the floor with a heavy thud, head striking the floor with a loud thud.

  
Stiles’ room had gone from being tidy to a room of complete chaos. Pieces of furniture’s lay cracked and thrown over, there were books and papers everywhere some looked like they’d been burned others looked soaked, the insides of Stiles pillows were floating around the room like strange little snowflakes dropping to the floor softly but John had no time to marvel at the destruction that had befallen his son’s room because Stiles was on the floor mouth and eyes left ajar and completely still.

  
Finding his son on the floor with no air flowing and the now damage heart no longer beating had been far more frightening than the sight of some strange power destroying his son’s bedroom, this was one and only thing in the world John feared with all his heart and soul.

  
Losing his son was his greatest fear.

  
Without hesitation John had thrown himself down on his knees beside his son, ignoring the pains of his ageing body, he began immediately to try and bring his only child back to life fighting to bring air into his lunges and willing his and Claudia’s precious boy to breathe again, trying to press motion back into the heart that was unmoving within the lifeless body of his son and as John worked to save his son he cursed his stupidity for agreeing to take Stiles home when the doctors had told him not too.

  
If his son had died there within the ruins of his bedroom it would’ve been John’s own fault as much as it was Scott’s and Derek’s fault that Stiles was no longer the vibrant boy who was the only reason John hadn’t drowned himself in alcohol until he died after Claudia’s death, there was nothing no one could ever have said or done to convince John Stilinski his son’s death wouldn’t have been his fault if Stiles had indeed died in that destroyed bedroom.

  
And without a doubt the guilt would’ve killed the Sheriff eventually.

  
John had been terrified of losing his son in the bedroom that looked like a small bomb had gone off inside it, there were cracks in the walls and even on the ceiling, but the Sheriff had been fortunate enough to have a little luck on his side that night, a rarity really since Claudia’s death with her around his life had been full of luck with her death it had dwindled until he’d stopped believing in luck. Then again perhaps it wasn’t luck perhaps it was all Claudia’s doing; after all she’d promised their son that she would always bring him back home even if the goblins took him or even if Death himself came to call. By some grace it didn’t take long before his son gasped and coughed out his protests against the demand Scott had made about Hale giving Stiles the bite something John had been close to agreeing too but thankfully hadn’t agreed too from the way Stiles reacted to the idea of it.

  
`No. No bite.´ Stiles had croaked while glaring as best he could at the Alpha before asking his father what had happened, but that had all happened an hour ago and now all John could do was sit in the waiting room like he’d had to do one too many times already because of Stiles as well as his mother, he could not help but wonder why his life revolved around hospital waiting rooms.

  
John Stilinski knew could take a lot, he’d already handle a great deal in his life but now he worried whether or not he could indeed handle whatever news Stiles’ doctor would bring, now he worried that his son would never forgive him for dragging him to the hospital for another check-up; John knew he could handle Stiles’ hating him as long as he was there in the world alive to do so but he couldn’t survive if his neglect of his son would be the cause of Stiles’ untimely death.

  
Running the same hands that had once held the much lighter hand of his wife whenever they could over his tired face John begins to feel fear trickle its way into his heart, it wasn’t a fear about the strength of power his son had displayed for John could not believe his son could be anything but the same little boy who’d shared his cookies in kindergarten often leaving little Stiles without a single cookie to enjoy, John couldn’t find it in him to fear Stiles although he knew both Scott and Derek were worried about the display of power Stiles had shown; but what John feared was losing his son, hearing that his son would die before he was even eighteen or twenty or thirty or any other age, John feared he’d have to watch as his son’s body was laid down to rest in the same cemetery where his wife had been laid to rest in. John knew he would never survive if he lost Stiles, he was strong for Stiles, and John lived for his son without him what was the point in getting out of bed in the morning?

  
John continued to ignore Scott and his boyfriend who’d followed him and Stiles to the hospital without his or Stiles consent, he’d refused every cup of coffee Hale had tried to hand him and every question or piece of weak conversation Scott directed towards him. Both werewolves should count themselves lucky that he was so focused and worried for his son because if that wasn’t the case then he would’ve thrown both of their ass in jail or at least out of the hospital.

  
`John!´ Melissa’s familiar voice caused him to pause his pacing as well as easing some of his anxiousness, `What, what are you doing here?´ then her eyes moved to Scott and Hale and she paled several shades before she breathed out Stiles name to which John just nod.

  
`What – what happened? Where is he? ´ Melissa asked and John couldn’t help but shoot a glare towards the two miserable looking figures in the corner and Melissa caught on pretty quick to what he was suggesting and she hissed like a furious mother cat would although her anger was directed at her own son, `What did you do?´

  
`They, ´ John growled, `broke into Stiles room while he slept.´

  
`YOU DID WHAT!?!´ Melissa roared in outrage and even John jumped although he knew she wasn’t angry with him, and in all honest he was in awe of her for although his kid could so easily drive Melissa mad she still cared for him as deeply as she did her own son.

  
Scott seemed to shrink in on himself while Hale squeezed his hand a little bit tighter while glaring at the floor while making a feeble excuse for their unwise action, `We just wanted to talk to him.´

  
`So you break into the room of a boy with a weak heart? ´ Melissa snarled, `Well that was a brilliant idea. Well done.´ John couldn’t help but smile a little at the way Melissa spoke with an air of sarcasm which reminded him of his son, `We’re you trying to give him a heart attack? Is that it, kill him off so you don’t have to deal with the damage you two idiots caused him? ´

  
`No.´ Scott answered quickly and with an air of desperation, eyes pleading with his mother to understand, `No we didn’t think…´

  
`You never do, Scott.´ Melissa sighed and if that heavy air of disappointment in her voice wasn’t bad enough to cause Scott to further shrink in on himself then her words was which were followed with, `God Scott, you can be so stupid sometimes.´ Of course her words caused Hale to stand-up for his little boyfriend which made something dark and angry bloom within John’s heart.

  
`He’s already feels horrible. We both do.´ Derek growled at Melissa which really wasn’t a wise thing to do because now John was seeing read.

  
`And what about my son? ´ John barked moving towards the two males who in his eyes were to blame for Stiles troubled health, `What about Stiles? You two have nearly killed him twice now. Twice!´ both werewolves look shocked by his outburst but John isn’t even half-way done because these two idiots were killing his son, his baby boy was dying because of a cheating now ex-boyfriend and an awful now ex-best friend.

  
` But of course none of you would care about that now would you. Because this is just Stiles we’re talking about.´ the sheriff spits out, and just the thought that people thought so little about his boy hurt his own heart ten-times worse than he’d ever imagined it would.

  
`That’s not true! ´ Scott cried out tears running down his face, `Not true! We-we love him and we’re s-s-sorry – we’re really sorry that we h-h-hurt him and…´

  
`You love him? ´ John laughed bitterly, `You love him? ´ now both Scott and Derek looked like they’d been punched in the gut, but he honestly didn’t care about how the two felt because they’d hurt and nearly killed his son, `Well let me tell you, he doesn’t need this kind of love. He doesn’t need people like you in his life, because you are killing him.´

  
`I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.´ Scott starts to cry in earnest but it does nothing to calm John down although it does melt some of the ice around Melissa’s heart and she moves over to comfort her son with her presence and embrace although she stays silent, not telling him it’s alright or that everything will be alright, Scott latches onto his mother weeping his apologies against her shoulder but he doesn’t let go of Derek Hale’s hand and it ticks the Sheriff off more than just a little.

  
`A lot good that’s doing my son.´ John grumbles walking away, moving closer to the door which his son had been taken through. He doesn’t move until the doctor arrived with news that wasn’t entirely bad but it was hardly good news. By the end of the talk John just has to sit down, and there’s suddenly a chair there for him and the doctor keeps telling him there are still options for his son like a heart-transplant but John knows he knows that you don’t just walk into the nearest Walmart and by yourself a new heart.

  
Melissa has moved away from Scott that much he knows because now she’s there beside him holding his hand tightly saying nothing, and what could she possibly say? He can hear Scott crying repeating the words of how sorry he was, and Hale was right there comforting him as best he could.

  
Stiles is alive this John knows and understands, but now the question was for how long was his son going to stay that way?


	5. I'm Not Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the loooong wait but here's a tiny chapter for all of you who still are reading this little fic and as well as to who ever stumbled down into this rabbits hole.

He’s bored out of his mind and he’s uncomfortable, the bed that the hospital provided was too hard and everything smelled wrong in that strange way that made his mind wander to unpleasant things such a bacterial growth and airborne contaminants. Not only was the bed uncomfortable but so where the sheets that made his skin itch, but Stiles didn’t even have his pillow there to make his stay a little bit less of an agony. The thought of his pillow, his trusted pillow that had once belonged to his mother no less had according to John had been ruined, Stiles of course had his doubts about that since he knew John had made attempts for years to get Stiles to forsake the pillow Claudia had given him before leaving for the hospital telling him to keep it safe until she returned which she never did; not that Stiles now had any sentimental attachment to the pillow, he could care less now about who it had belonged to before it became his, but the pillow was still his and the only pillow that granted him a goodnights rest.

Stiles couldn’t honestly understand why he had to stay at the hospital when there was nothing to be done to fix his useless heart, they’d done all the tests and so on and yet there he was stuck in hospital again all because of McCall and Hale, sure John was refusing to let him go home and Melissa was of course siding with John and not with him.

He was frankly starting to regret behaving as well as he’d done through the ordeal of being poked and prodded yet again by both doctors and nurses, since all tests that could be done on his still living body had been done there really wasn’t a reason for him to stay there, Stiles didn’t care if him staying there made John or Melissa feel better because why should he care about how they felt? Giving a damn about people had got Stiles nothing but heartache and regret.   
  
There was nothing to be done for him at the moment unless of course his heart decides to stop again or a replacement was found, and Stiles had no desire to sit in that godforsaken room and wait for one or the other to happen.

Stiles positively seethes where he sits on the miserable bed, he simply hates hospitals, he’s always hated them or at least that’s what Stiles thinks he’s done of course he can’t recall if he hated them the moment he left Claudia’s body but he thinks he might’ve. He positively loathes thought of having to stay at the hospital for another hour, another day, gods forbid another night. There was no way for him to get a good night’s sleep in the horrible bed he’d been signed too, and he was refusing to even touch the crap Melissa had called food with a ten-foot pole. Stiles hates being stuck in a bed with all these tubes and wires stuck to his body none of them doing him any real good if anything they just irritate him further which obviously couldn’t be a good thing for his heart and so to leave was his best option for survival really.   
  
This is their fault, Stiles thinks bitterly worrying his lower-lip between his teeth, short fingernails clawing away at the skin of his already tender arm, couldn’t leave me well alone and now I’m stuck here again because of them.

There was no doubt in Stiles’ mind that all blame rested on his former-friend and ex-boyfriend.

If only Scott hadn’t dropped down on his hands and knees like some dirty needy little bitch then none of this would have happened, Stiles thought his anger growing and his heart aching with the growth of his rage, his fingernails dig a little bit deeper as he fights the urge to lash out his surroundings.

And what about Derek, he’s as guilty as Scott the fucking asshole, Stiles thinks furiously while worrying his lip harder and harder even after the taste of his own blood startles him to the fact that he was bleeding.

Of course Stiles wasn’t just angry at Derek and Scott, he was mighty annoyed with John as well because the man had dragged Stiles to the hospital even though Stiles had expressed how much he didn’t want to waste any time at the so-called facility of healing. If only John had listened to Stiles then he’d be home at that moment cleaning-up the mess that he’d apparently caused, but no John had dragged him to the hospital for some check-up that turned out to be more than just a little check-up, and now Stiles was stuck in an uncomfortable bed chewing on his lip until it started to bleed. It was John’s fault that he’d been trapped at the hospital for days, useless, dull days eating crap that was portrayed as food.

Why should I even stay here? Why am I staying here? Stiles questions bitterly before deciding that there really wasn’t a single good reason why he should remain trapped in the dull little room, and as he decides there was no real need for him to stay at the hospital Stiles also things rather unselfishly that he really shouldn’t occupy a bed that someone in greater need might have use for; now perhaps it wasn’t really Stiles gentle heart that wanted him to forsake the bed for another, but he’d use that excuse if need be after all it would sound so very noble and good to a fool.

Stiles shoved the covers off of him with an air of stubborn determination, ignoring the sharp twinge that exploded inside and around his heart, it left him breathless and a dark spots danced around his vision for a moment until he could breathe with ease again.

`Useless fucking heart.´ Stiles curses when he dares to slip out of bed, he hates feeling that useless piece of flesh that just felt so foreign to him, feeling that thing inside him working in an unfamiliar way made Stiles feel sick and his now bloody fingernails wanted to dig right into his chest and pull the disgusting thing out.

Regardless of what John or the doctor said Stiles was leaving, he was leaving before all he could do was focus on his damn heart, Stiles needed a distraction such as cleaning his room before that thing inside him made him crazy enough to claw his own bloody heart out. Stiles also needed to figure out what exactly he’d done to cause such destruction in his bedroom to cause John to describe it as if a hurricane had passed through it; Stiles would unravel the mystery of his sudden supernatural power on his own, he would not waste his trust on Deaton who seemed to be loyal only to Scott, Stiles couldn’t trust the cryptic bastard no more than he could trust Derek or Scott.

Stiles is out of bed and searching for a change of clothes before he’s even made the conscious choice to do so, his mind goes strangely silent when he gingerly moves around the room, it’s almost as if his mind knows not waste too much energy on things that did not truly matter at that moment. This newfound silence feels like a pleasant change from all the years of suffering through a mind that was loud and restless, the silence and stillness is a lovely change from the one that had been like a squirrel hyped-up on caffeine, however before Stiles can find even a sock John walks into the room closely followed by Melissa McCall neither one looks pleased to see him out of bed and walking around.

  
`What on earth do you think you are doing? ´ Melissa gasped before hurrying over to him like he’s a little child who’d just learned to walk around on their own and had gone into the kitchen to dig through the draws where sharp knives lay waiting.

Stiles stepped away from Melissa immediately although somewhat unsteadily, he was unwilling to be treated like some weak child even if he’s feeling ever so slightly lightheaded, he ignores the look of concern and hurt on Melissa’s face he has no time for such things, he needs to leave.

Stiles’ want to leave the hospital is so strong that he chooses to ignore the strange painful thing his heart does, he ignores the growing ache all around his chest area and back as well as the shoulder and arm which had never before given him any troubles, Stiles ignores the pain that spreads from his chest right down through his arm, he ignores the way his fingers tingle and begin to go numb at the tips.

Stiles wants to go home which would not happen if he caved and let John and Melissa know about the discomfort he was in, and so he pretends to be as good as new.

`I want to go home.´ Stiles says like a petulant child, which causes the Sheriff to sigh out his name like some tired parent, then again Stiles was fairly certain John was just that a parent who was so done with the annoying brat of kid he had.

Not my damn fault you gave into Claudia’s damn want to have a baby John so don’t you sigh at me, Stiles thinks as he shoots a glare at his father while continuing to try and avoid Melissa McCall’s hands that were reaching towards him.

`Stiles, honey, you need to stay here, it’s for your own good.´ Melissa says trying to guide him towards the bed which is more than a little bit annoying and Stiles pulls himself further away from her and hiss angrily, `Go and take care of your own damn son and leave me alone.´

Melissa looks like he’d slapped her in the face with a dead fish and John turns to snap at him immediately, and a part within Stiles isn’t any less displeased with his behavior towards the nurse than what the Sheriff’s was.   
  
`Stiles! That was out of order.´ Stiles glares at John before apologizing to the nurse, of course he doesn’t really think he should apologize for anything since it was the truth if Melissa just took care of her own bastard of a son then maybe he wasn’t such a fucking whore. Stiles honestly doesn’t understand what he’d said that was so wrong but he knew an apology was expected, and so he gave the man and woman what they wanted.

`It-it’s fine,´ Melissa says but her voice isn’t light or easy, it’s unsteady and weak, fragile even and she’s not even looking at Stiles anymore which is perfectly fine with Stiles, `you’re – you’re just tired.´ Stiles has to bite his tongue hard enough for it to bleed to stop the words that want to escape him at that little excuse she was willing to give him, in the end Stiles settles to just state his obvious want.

`I just want to go home.´ Stiles sighs looking over at the Sheriff who still looks angry like he’d known his apology wasn’t a heartfelt one, and maybe the man did know after all you didn’t become a Sheriff by being a complete idiot unless of course you came from some backwater town where everyone was related.

`I can’t sleep here, ´ Stiles explains, `it’s all wrong – the bed, the pillows, the covers. Everything smells so wrong. I can’t sleep here and I want to sleep, dad. I can’t - not here. Please daddy, I just want to go home.´ Stiles tries to sound pitiful but he’s not sure he’s managed that because of the way John looks at him and Stiles is beginning to think he needs to die down the attempts at being “normal” because it seemed to make the man more suspicious than just worried for Stiles well-being.

He’s no Scott McCall, Stiles thinks as he watches the Sheriff warily.   
Melissa glances over at Stiles before turning her gaze over to where John was standing, and there’s a wordless discussion between the Sheriff and the nurse which ends with Melissa sighing unhappily, `Fine. I’ll see what I can do. But Stiles just please sit down, and just wait a little while alright sweetheart.´

`Sure.´ Stiles says swaying a little as he makes his way over to the bed, he hates to admit it but he does need to sit down if only for a little while, his heart is racing far too fast inside his body and the pace is anything but even it’s a clumsy sort of beat that brings back the urge to claw that damn lump of flesh out.

`I’m fine.´ Stiles says almost petulantly while Melissa looks him over, her hands are gentle as they inspect the damage he’d done to his arm.

`No. No you are not fine, ´ Melissa says sadly and Stiles can see the sadness in her eyes as she reattaches him to the IV that was apparently working to hydrate his supposedly dehydrated body. Melissa says nothing more and neither does Stiles for in the back of his mind he knew there was indeed something a little off with him if it was his heart or something else Stiles did not know.

It’s just the shock, Stiles attempts to reason with himself, nothing more. Nothing less. Just plain old shock.

John takes a seat next to Stiles on the bed. A heavy and bone wary sigh escaping the man who looked so exhausted as he gently encloses Stiles’ hand with his own giving it a light squeeze. Stiles can tell that the Sheriff is not only in need of rest but that he’s afraid, of what exactly the man is afraid of Stiles doesn’t know. Perhaps the Sheriff was fearful for him or of him?

Stiles could understand if the man would fear him. It was only natural to fear what you could not understand and did not know, Stiles knew this well-enough since Claudia had said it so often to him.

People fear the unknown, it’s natural, it is what has kept the human race alive for this long, Stiles could positively hear Claudia’s gentle words as clearly now as he had back then when he was too young to understand why the world on the news was so horrible, but never fear my little Sparkling, because I will always be here to protect you just like the stars will always be up there once the sun goes down.

Liar, Stiles thinks bitterly as he shakes his head determined to get that pesky little memory out of his head.

Stiles turns his attention towards the man holding his hand, he’s not sure how he feels about this man fearing him. Stiles couldn’t help but feel a mixture of amusement and concern at the possibility that John was afraid of him and not for him, Stiles’ concern was based on the fear that this man might turn on him.

`We’ll figure this all out son, ´ John tells him after a moments of silence during which Stiles had weighed out his options in what to say or do in regards to John Stilinski, Stiles is surprised by the sincerity behind those words as well as those which followed, `I know I haven’t been the best father, but I need you to trust me when I say that we’ll get through this and we’ll figure something out.´

`You’re not scared of me? ´ Stiles asks and John just let’s go of his hand and just hug him tightly.

`Why would I be afraid of you? You’re my son. My son, my boy, and I know you Stiles, you are may lie but I know you would never hurt me.´ he hears his dad tell him and Stiles can’t help but feel a little bit touched by his John’s words even if he doesn’t say he believes that Stiles wouldn’t hurt others, `I love you kiddo, and as long as you are alive I can handle anything you throw at me, okay.´

Stiles can’t help but reach his own arms around his father, and he just holds on tightly to his father feeling for a moment the way he’d had once upon a time before something change within him, he thinks then as he clings to his father that yes indeed there is something amiss with him. 


	6. Watching You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a request from Timid-Trapper who has yet to come up with an idea for 15min and is thus picking out one old story to throw a chapter in too, and this one was what she has picked. She wanted to get a sneak peek into what is going on in Derek’s head she also wanted Chris Argent with whom she is in love with at the moment in this chapter.

  
Derek doesn’t like the idea of Stiles leaving the hospital and returning to the Stilinski house not with the state Stiles’ heart was in, he doesn’t like it the slightest, but no one neither Melissa or the doctors will listen to him, and Derek wasn’t stupid enough to try and speak to the Sheriff not since his last attempt to reason with the man had ended with a violent outburst from the Sheriff; Derek had of course healed from the injuries he’d sustained after the sheriff used a bedpan to break his nose and jaw with, if Melissa hadn’t been there Derek was fairly certain that the man would’ve continued to attack him and perhaps even Scott. The enraged father of the boy whom Derek had betrayed and hurt in the worst possible way, had made it perfectly clear with the bedpan and a ray of colorful threats that neither Derek or Scott were allowed anywhere near Stiles.

Of course Derek hadn’t entirely given up on seeing Stiles not even after he pretty much got his face smashed in with thankfully a clean bedpan that was now out of commission since it was bent and battered beyond recognition, still there was no one willing to listen to him or turn the other cheek every time Derek attempted to sneak into the room where Stiles was kept, all Derek had managed to see of the boy had been a middle-finger flipping him off as he was wheeled away for further tests.

Derek had been ignored by doctors and nurses in the wrong possible way for a few days before he was finally forced out by security guards, Derek had his suspicions it had been the nurses who’d finally had enough of him lurking around as was Melissa; it was very possible that it had been the solidarity that the nurses seemed to hold for each other that had made them close in ranks around Stiles; after it was fairly evident that Melissa cared for Stiles and didn’t want any unnecessary stress to further strain his weak heart.

The way Scott’s mother looked at him these days made Derek feel like he is the worst of the worse of the worst, and he’s surprised she hasn’t sent the law after him considering she now knows about him and her son and their carnal knowledge of one another, not to mention she knows about him and Stiles too; then again Scott had cried and begged her not to do it when she’d threatened to have his ass thrown in jail, and the Sheriff well Derek wasn’t entirely sure the man wasn’t going to do it.

In all honesty Derek felt like he was sitting on a time bomb just waiting for it to explode.

Still Derek was far more concerned at the moment about Stiles than about his own ass landing in jail. Stiles was getting discharged from the hospital far too soon simply because Stiles was throwing a hissy fit didn’t sit right with Derek or his wolf, the whole thing made both of them uneasy with worry; Stiles’ care and survival to lay in the hands of a man who had in the past been frankly neglectful when it came to his son, focusing instead on work and drinking away his grief and pain not to mention the stress that came with the job of being a the Sheriff, didn’t distill a lot of faith in Derek when it came to Sheriff Stilinski’s ability to care for his son. The man didn’t exactly cope well with the pressures of being a single parent of a hyperactive son who just couldn’t keep his nose out of trouble, Derek had heard and seen enough to not trust the Sheriff to be there twenty-four-seven, and where there really ant guaranties that the man wouldn’t start drinking again? Stiles simply couldn’t afford for Derek to trust the sheriff to take care of him, the man could hardly take care of himself after all.

Watching Melissa pushing Stiles who sat in a wheelchair out of the hospital all of Derek’s instincts screaming for him to put a stop to it, to force Stiles back inside the building where there would be people around to monitor his well-being, but Derek knows not too tempt such a foolish thing even if he can hear the now flawed heartbeat of the younger male seated in the wheelchair; the sheriff had made it clear that if Derek so much as made a move in the direction of his son that he’d have Derek charged with statutory rape.

Derek doesn’t like the look of Stiles. The once strong, vibrant, young male looks weak and fragile where he’s sits wrapped up in a thick jacket with a blanket covering everything below the waist, Derek can’t help but notice how motionless Stiles is; the once so animated youth sits there unmoving, not even a finger twitches, and for a flash of a second Derek thinks that perhaps the thumping he hears isn’t really Stiles heart because the boy had to be dead if he was so very still.

The thought of Stiles being gone sits unwell with Derek it makes him feel ill and cold to the bone.

It is not only the way the boy sits so still that has Derek fearing the worst, it’s also how the once warm pale skin that had once held a healthy glow was now a deathly shade of grey, there dark circles under the eyes that seemed so dull grey color in comparison to the ones Derek had gazed into with wonder and confusion in the past. This almost muted version of Stiles Stilinski looked anything but healthy to Derek and it made him want to do nothing more than bring back the energetic youth he’d fallen for, he wants to hear the healthy strong beat of Stiles’ heart once more instead of the sluggish, heavy one that seemed to skip a beat now and again. Of course Derek knew he was to blame for this sudden change in Stiles, after all he’d broken his heart with his own careless and yes selfish actions.

Derek did love Stiles, but he also loved Scott. And while he loved Stiles energy, sprit, the inability to be quiet, Derek loved Scott for the sunshine and rainbows attitude and of course there was a sense of freedom and relief in not having to worry about hurting his partner while they made love.   
  
Derek wants nothing more than to just walk-up to Stiles, to make him understand what perhaps Derek himself didn’t entirely understand, for Stiles to make sense of all the thoughts inside Derek’s head without him having to use too many words. He wants to make Stiles see he needs to stay in the hospital, to stay where he could be kept safe and alive until something could be done about his heart. But Derek can’t do any of it because Stiles isn’t alone, and none of his companions seem all that fond of Derek at the moment and Derek understands it, he does.

There’s a part of Derek that wants to just shake some sense into Stiles, to make him see that this leaving the hospital would just send him into an early grave, but Stiles hates him, the very person who’d been Derek’s comfort and companion when Derek hadn’t believed it possible couldn’t stand to even look at him.

Derek knew he’d made a massive blunder of everything when he couldn’t even try to talk Stiles out of risking his life for nothing at all.  
  
Derek understand Stiles’ anger, it was a justifiable anger, and yet he wants Stiles to give him his ear to allow him to talk this now fragile person back into the care of the professionals that would know what to do if Stiles heart stopped beating; but Derek is too much of a coward to risk ending up behind bars to try and speak some sense into the once so beautiful and vibrant boy.

There’s a familiar car driving up to the entrance of the hospital, the sight of the vehicle startles him, he hopes against all hope that the car will not stop near Stiles and the Sheriff but it does and soon a familiar hunter climbs out of the driver’s side, the engine is still running softly as Chris Argent moves towards the small gathering of familiar faces. Derek struggles not to give into his instinct to protect Stiles as he suspects he’d be gunned down before he had a hand on the wheelchair or on the pale youth occupying it, he watches with dread taking hold of his heart like never before as the hunter comes to collect Stiles and his father; seeing the hunter who shared his blood with the woman that had destroyed Derek’s family, seeing this son and brother of murders so close to Stiles now when Derek knows that there was something more to Stiles Stilinski, it sets him and his wolf on edge to know that Stiles was now something that a hunter like Argent could see as a threat.

Derek wants to put a stop to Stiles getting into the hunters car but he’s not brave enough, and he feels ashamed for his cowardice nature the same one that had made him keep Scott a secret.

Seeing Stiles in the hands of the hunter that may say he was loyal to the code of hunters, seeing Stiles so close to the hunter even with the Sheriff at his side did not convince Derek or his wolf that the boy would remain safe, after all Chris Argent was a trained killer; the man was swift and capable at taking a life, and Stiles was no weaker than he’d been before Derek and Scott had decided foolishly to confront him together within the safety of Stiles bedroom. Argent could easily decide that Stiles was a threat that needed to be eliminated, to be putdown like some rabid dog, and without the Sheriff being able to stop him the man who was clearly carrying a gun could end Stiles’ life.

After all a bullet through the brain could kill most things.   
With the assistance of Melissa and his father Stiles is placed inside Chris’ car, just a few steps is enough to have the boy wheezing and coughing. Before getting into the car and joining his son in the backseat with the small portable tank that was like a smaller version of the ones Derek had strapped on his back while he and his family went diving with his family on their last holiday together, but unlike the mask Derek had worn all Stiles had was a small nasal cannula, the Sheriff pauses to have a word with Scott’s mother mostly about what to do with Stiles and the ray of medication he was now on. The wolf in him whines and whimpers loudly now that they have seen how truly ruined Stiles’ health had become, how Stiles mortality was now more evident than ever before, the threat of death was no far closer than it had ever been to the boy that had dragged them out of a dark place after Laura’s death.

There’s so much more now for the Sheriff to keep track of not that the man had ever kept a track on Stiles Adderall intake, and so Derek doesn’t trust the man to be on top of it all, not even with Melissa’s advice and guidance since Derek knew from personal experience that one couldn’t exactly trust Stiles when it came to his own medication or care; if it hadn’t been for Derek Stiles would’ve skipped more meals than the average healthy human would, and when it came to Stiles way of popping one pill after another without giving damn about the way it affected his heartbeat and overall behavior it was clear to Derek this was a disaster in the making.

The fact that the scent coming off of the Sheriff was full on nerves and dread only confirms Derek’s belief that the Sheriff was way beyond his head when it came to Stiles’ care, and it seemed that Scott’s mother shared his concerns since she repeats everything over and over again even after Argent slips into his car, and the way she continues to repeat the words of, “Call me if you have any questions” and “Call me immediately if anything changes or just call an ambulance John, don’t take any chances, okay?” Melissa’s clear concern for Stiles’ dad’s ability to take care of his son does nothing to convince Derek the Sheriff will be capable of handling this new responsibility, and from the way the nurse promises she would stop in on the two Stilinski’s once she was done with her tells Derek that Melissa McCall was as worried about Stiles as he was.

Derek doesn’t even think twice about following the two Stilinski’s and the hunter with his own far too flashy car, Derek prepares himself for the possibility of having to rush in and save Stiles from Argent if the need were to rise, he was fully prepared to kill the hunter if anything dreadfully suspicious would transpire.

He doesn’t breathe a sigh of relief when it becomes clear that yes indeed Argent was driving the two Stilinski’s back to their simple none impressive house, Derek parks his Camaro in the driveway of the house that was down the street from the Stilinski’s the house, according to Stiles that house had been standing empty for years and most people visiting family or friends had taken to parking their own cars in this very lonely looking driveway to the great dismay of the realtor that struggled with getting the house off of the market.

Derek runs towards Stiles’ childhood home just in time to see Stiles being carried into the house by the hunter, the sight is almost enough to strike fear into Derek’s heart that is until Stiles groans out, `This is ridiculous, I’m still able to walk my heart might be broken but my legs are fine.´ but Stiles protests are ignore and so they should be considering how Stiles heart was in a far worse shape than what the Sheriff’s much older heart was.

`He needs a transplant, ´ Melissa had explained to both him and Scott, `and he’s on the transplant list, he’s at the top of it, but I don’t want you guys to get your hopes up.´

Derek swiftly clambers up onto his usual spot outside of Stiles window taking a quick glance at the room that looked like a tornado had passed through. It stood of course to reason that the sheriff hadn’t had the time to tidy the room up for his son, or even replace the broken bed since he’d spent most of his time at work or with his sick son, and so of course with Stiles’ bedroom was still in the awful state and Derek curses that he hadn’t thought about perhaps clearing the mess; perhaps he and the others should do it, come and fix Stiles bedroom and replace the broken window wouldn’t that be a nice thing to do for the Sheriff and for Stiles?

Stiles however isn’t brought upstairs instead Derek hears him being placed on the couch in the living-room or at least he thinks it to be the old couch until he hears Stiles groan out, `a bed, dad seriously? We can’t afford this.´

`Don’t worry about it son, ´ Derek hears the Sheriff say, `Melissa knows a guy who got it cheap for us, it’s just a rental until we get you back up and running.´

`Or I just die.´ Stiles says rather matter-of-factly, the boy may not hear the dreadful skip of the Sheriff’s heart or the way his breathing halts at just the mention of losing Stiles, but Derek hears it and he feels pretty much the same way the Sheriff does about the idea of Stiles leaving them.

`Don’t talk such nonsense son,´ the Sheriff says voice a bit tight and chocked out, `You’ll be fine.´ Stiles lets out a frustrated sigh before complaining about being treat like a baby while the Sheriff tucks him in.

`Well, you are my baby boy son,´ the Sheriff responds softly before asking Chris to fetch a couple more blankets from the Sheriff’s own room, it strikes Derek a bit odd how Chris knows exactly which closet the extra blankets and pillows can be found, Derek notes as Chris returns downstairs where Stiles had already slipped back into a restless sleep that the two men seemed strangely familiar with each other so much so that Chris is the one making the Sheriff a cup of tea to help settle his nerves to which the Sheriff had laughed that would only be achieved with a bottle of Jack.

`You can’t do that anymore, ´ Derek hears the hunter say in a way that makes it clear there is no room to argue with him, `You can’t drink yourself to oblivion now, not if you are determined to keep Stiles alive.´

`I am determined. And I know that, of course I know that.´ the Sheriff hisses keeping his voice low enough not to disturb Stiles rest, `can’t a man joke.´

`You can yes. But knowing you that was only a half joke.´ Argent replies and it is very much the truth, Derek had heard the want in the Sheriff’s voice as he mentioned having a drink, the man had several bottles stashed around the house some of which Stiles hadn’t found and Stiles did a search of the house at least once a month in hopes of derailing his father’s alcohol consumption.

Derek doesn’t know what to do as he waits for the hunter to leave, he thought once the mood between the two fathers would turn sour that the Sheriff would demand the hunter leave, after all he’d heard the man snap at Stiles anytime he’d suggested that his dad wouldn’t have another drink but instead the two men sit at the kitchen table and talk about Stiles and what had happened; Chris promises he will try and figure out what Stiles powers might be before more damage could be done, he even promises he’s not going to let any harm come to Stiles if he possibly can stop it.

The promise is a weak one at best and it has the wolf in Derek snarling and growling, eager to make sure the hunter can’t harm their Stiles. 


End file.
